A Voice in the Dark
by Settiai
Summary: In the episode “The Tunnel,” Wojo is literally buried alive. This is the story of what actually happened to him that day.


Title: A Voice In The Dark  
  
Author: Settiai 

Disclaimer: "Barney Miller" and other related characters are all properties of Danny Arnold, Theodore J. Flicker, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: In the episode, "The Tunnel," Wojo is literally buried alive. Have you ever wondered what actually happened to him that day?

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

E-mail: lynn_foster@settiai.com

**********

Author's Note: I have seen very few pieces of "Barney Miller" fanfiction out there (in fact, I know of only four authors other than myself), so I decided to attempt broadening the fandom a bit by creating a category for it here.

Story Note: This fanfic is taking place during the Season Four episode, "The Tunnel," in which Wojo is, quite literally, buried alive. It's a short glance at what might have been running through his mind at that time.

**********

Detective Stan Wojciehowicz, usually known as Wojo, dashed after the tunneler, an exasperated sigh escaping from his lips as the man rushed back into his shoddy-looking tunnel. Not pausing for a moment, he followed--ducking a little as his head scraped the roof of the passage. With a quick burst of energy, he grabbed at the man, his fingertips brushing the would-be thief's arm. 

The slight grip he held on the man loosened suddenly as a low rumbling sound came to his ears, and Wojo couldn't help but start as a few globs of dirt fell down onto their heads. With a wild look in his eyes, the thief pushed his way past the startled detective and started heading back towards the opening that was behind them. As a sudden realization came to him, the detective quickly followed the burglar's example and started heading towards the exit.

As dirt from the roof of the tunnel started raining down upon him, Wojo could barely see the tunneler a few feet ahead of him. Coughing, he pushed ahead--focusing in on the bright light which was growing closer and closer. He was almost there when he felt the heavy earth above him cave in--burying him underneath its weight. As everything faded into darkness, he thought that he could vaguely hear the sound of Officer Carl Levitt's voice calling his name.

  
**********

It was dark, so dark... And there were so many voices... In a way though, it seemed peaceful. He felt a warmth spreading through him, drawing him into the peaceful darkness. He could hear the quiet murmurings all around him, lulling him into a sense of security. 

"Sleep... Just rest..."

He felt his eyes grow heavy, and for a moment Wojo considered listening to the one voice that he could hear clearly. As his eyes slowly closed, he felt like a heavy burden was starting to be lifted from him. It was so peaceful...

Suddenly a face flashed in his mind, trying to pull him back. A face with hair that was still dark, but had hints of gray in it... A face that wore glasses only when it needed to read... The young man resisted, trying his best to make the image fade away into nothingness. Slowly, it started to. As it faded, however, another image came into his head. A dark-skinned face, with a smug grin on it... And another, this time the tired yet amused face of an Asian... And yet another, white this time, with a mixture of both vast knowledge and dry humor in its eyes... As soon as one faded, it was replaced by another.

Wojo moaned slightly, his entire soul fighting against those faces. They wanted to drag him back into the light, to force him back...

"No! Don't you understand? I want to rest!"

All of the images slowly faded away, allowing Wojo let out a peaceful sigh as he let the darkness start to overtake him. He felt the burdens lifting, and for a moment it was as if he didn't weigh a thing. He was light, so light... 

Without warning, the sound of a different voice made its way towards him. This one sounded scared, sad, hopeful... Wojo gave a gentle smile. It wouldn't hurt to listen for just a moment... As the words started to come to him more clearly, however, he couldn't help but let his eyes widen slightly in surprise..

"Detective Wojciehowicz? Wojo? Please, just open your eyes. Come on sir, just open your eyes. Sir?" 

The voice started to sound more frantic, and as Wojo listened, a puzzled look made its way onto his face. He knew that voice from somewhere... Where was it from though?

"Oh God, please wake up. Just breathe... That's all you have to do, breathe. Think about the others--the Captain, Harris, Dietrich, Nick..." 

The voice paused for a moment, letting what it had said sink in. Suddenly, it came back--stronger, more confident. 

"Damnit, you can't die now. There's so much that you still have to live for. Don't you want to find out if the Captain and Mrs. Miller will ever get back together? Or if Harris will ever find an apartment? Or if Nick will ever stop gambling? Please, don't die. Just hold on for a few more minutes, that's all. Just breathe."

That voice was familiar, so very familiar. And those names... Where had he heard them before? Wojo felt the heaviness sink slowly back into his body. Levitt... That was Levitt talking. And the others were his friends--his colleagues. God, what was he doing just giving up like this? One thing people had never said about Stan Wojohowitz was that he was a quitter, and this sure as hell wasn't the time for them to start.

**********

Wojo opened his mouth and gasped for air, trying his best not to start gagging as dirt fell into his open mouth. His eyes flew open, and he immediately tried to sit up. As he did, however, a wave of dizziness washed over him like a wave. Before he could fall right back to the ground though, he was steadied by a surprisingly firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up quickly, his eyes passing over the paramedics on his left and focusing on the young man, Levitt, kneeling at his right. 

Taking a few shallow breaths, he looked into the eyes of the young officer. His voice, though hoarse and weak, was laced with humor.

"You could have thought of some better reasons for me to come back, you know. Girls, for example..." 

With a weak laugh that sent him into a coughing fit, Wojo reluctantly let the paramedics place him onto a stretcher that had seemingly appeared out of thin air. 

"Thanks, Levitt." 

The younger man stared at him with a confused expression on his face, as if he wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. It slowly faded into a relieved smile, however, as the stretcher was slowly placed into the back of an ambulance. 

"You're welcome, sir... I think."


End file.
